


The Good and the Bad

by paradossodimenta



Series: Being an Idol is Hard. Being in Love is Harder. [7]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Sex Talk, hand holding, implied midoyuzu, smut to occur in the next chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradossodimenta/pseuds/paradossodimenta
Summary: Shinobu thinks about how much he likes kissing and touching Mayoi and wonders when he'll know the right time to take things to the next level.Arashi and Midori are very insightful while Tetora realizes how inexperienced he really is.
Relationships: Ayase Mayoi/Sengoku Shinobu, Nagumo Tetora/Narukami Arashi
Series: Being an Idol is Hard. Being in Love is Harder. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787788
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Good and the Bad

Idols were expected to be attainable. Not actually attainable but their fans expected a certain level of the dream of them one day being able to date them. Naturally this meant that any dating was often behind closed doors and not spoken about. Even at agencies and schools no one really made too much noise about a new couple forming. It was an unspoken rule to keep that sorta stuff to themselves. Some couples were more open than others but to the outside world it just looked like skinship. 

One such newly formed couple was one would be heroic ninja and one ceiling dwelling ninja. Despite their rough start the two of them were almost always together. Despite his shorter stride Shinobu was almost always the one in the lead, holding Mayoi’s hand and leading him along. It could be to walk to class, walk to lunch, walk to their after school association, it didn’t matter where they were going or what they were doing but the two of them were always holding hands. Mayoi’s gloved hand fitting neatly in Shinobu’s hand, warmed by the pulse of the little ninja’s palm. 

The two of them had fallen into an easy groove after their joint date. They could more easily communicate things even without needing to use words. All Shinobu would have to do is glance up at Mayoi with his one visible eye and tilt his head slightly and Mayoi would easily grab onto his boyfriend’s hand, going where Shinobu had decided that was of interest. 

When Mayoi picked up some strands of yellow from Shinobu’s otherwise purpleish black hair it would cause the smaller man to blush but tilt his head up to get peppered with kisses. In return Shinobu had quickly learned that the best way to demand attention from the taller man was to lightly tug on his long purple hair. It gave him the desired result, Mayoi would bend down to his height and Shinobu would use this new equaled out height to kiss Mayoi, sometimes soft and sweet and sometimes filled with so much desire that it left the both of them flushed and breathless. 

To those on the outside, even their friends and unit mates, it seemed like Mayoi; who had been the one to ask him out and ask to kiss him for the first time, was the more active participant. However, ever since Shinobu really got to know Mayoi and decided that he really did like him and wanted to be his boyfriend it was the smaller man that was often initiating all their physical contact and kissing. Shinobu shyly joked with Tetora and Midori once that it was like he suddenly became aware of how good it was to kiss someone and he was now addicted to it. Little did he know both his fellow second years wholeheartedly agreed with that sentiment. 

Before parting to go to their separate classrooms, they kissed. When they were reunited to go to lunch together, another kiss. Another goodbye kiss as they went back to class and another reunion kiss after classes ended and they were to go to their lessons or club activities. It was almost always Shinobu taking hold of Mayoi’s hair or arm to get a better angle on him and claim those nervous lips. It was almost as if Mayoi was still so unsure of himself that he let Shinobu dictate their pace and that pace was kissing each other on a regular basis. 

“How do you know when it’s time to go to the next level?” Shinobu huffed, laying down on Tetora’s bed and hugging one of the mascot plushies that Midori had brought for their weekend sleepover/routine action show watching. 

Tetora sputtered at the sudden question, choking on the tea Arashi had patiently made for him. Meanwhile his girlfriend was covering her mouth to hide her laughter. “W-What?!”

“You know.” Shinobu’s face was red and he pressed his face into the plushie. 

Midori was sat on the other end of Tetora’s bed going over their selection of DVDs to watch. “What level are you at?” 

“We kiss and hold hands a lot. I’ve been to his dorm and he’s been to mine but like we were never alone.” 

“Have you made out yet?” This time it was Arashi cutting in. She wasn’t a member of Ryuseitai of course but she had gotten close to the second years since they often were in her and Tetora’s dorm. 

“S-Sometimes. Only a little though when we’re doing ninja stuff.”

“And do you like it?” Arashi again, Midori suddenly seemed very engrossed in his DVD picking and Tetora was just at a loss of words. Tetora was realizing that he was falling behind Mayoi and Shinobu. He hadn’t even thought to bring up intimate matters with Arashi even though they shared a room together and often slept in the same bed together. He was realizing how stupid and naive he was if even Shinobu was thinking about it already. 

“Yeah,” Shinobu sat up placing the plushie in his lap and looking over at his senpai. “But like, how do you know when it’s the right time to like...go further?” 

Arashi had to cover her mouth to not giggle again. “Well, first off I would say that if you can’t say the word sex than you probably shouldn’t be trying to have it. Second, there’s no right or wrong answer. Everyone’s relationships are unique. You’re better off talking to Mayoi-chan about what you’re feeling. If you feel ready then talk to him honestly, if you’re not then don’t worry about it. Anyone who leaves you for not putting out isn’t someone you wanna date anyway.” 

“Ah! N-No it’s not like that, Mayoi-dono isn’t pressuring me! It’s the opposite! He’s just so patient and kind and does whatever I wanna do and I know he really likes to touch and hug me so I figured….” 

“So you figured it would make him happy if you two had sex?” 

“Y-yeah, something like that.” 

“Narukami-senpai is right, you should wait until you’re ready.” Midori picked up the plushie in his lap and placed it on top of Shinobu’s head. His cheeks were dusted a light shade of pink but he continued, voice only containing a hint of nervousness. It wasn’t often he talked about his own relationship. “A relationship is built on trust. You need to trust your partner to see all of you. Your weak points and all your vulnerabilities. All the bad parts of you that you don’t like and don’t want anyone to see. Your first time is supposed to be special. It isn’t for everyone and some people don’t place any significance on it at all, but if you care about Ayase-senpai then you should be talking to him about this, not us. Anyway, are we watching these stupid shows or what?”

It was probably the worst transition in the whole world of transitions but it worked and the topic of Shinobu and Mayoi’s relationship was tabled and instead Tetora and Midori argued over what order their viewing should be in. It wasn’t until later that night when Tetora and Arashi were cuddled up in her bed and Midori and Shinobu were laid down in Tetora’s bed that Shinobu thought about the topic again. 

Letting Mayoi see all of his bad sides and weak points. He mused over what both Arashi and Midori said. He wasn’t sure if he was ready yet but he wanted to be ready when the time came. He glanced over at his sleeping unit mate surrounded by his mascots. Midori didn’t speak about his relationship often but Shinobu felt a warm sensation knowing that Midori must trust Yuzuru completely. Midori so often belittled himself and hated on himself and if he left Yuzuru see all of the weak and bad points and Yuzuru still loved Midori this much than Yuzuru must have been an even better guy than Shinobu knew. Shinobu wanted to become someone like Yuzuru. He wanted to accept every single part of Mayoi. He wanted to become someone who could accept all the good and bad in Mayoi and offer to be his support during those times when he didn’t love himself enough. Shinobu wasn’t disillusioned enough to think he could ‘fix’ Mayoi, he didn’t even think Mayoi was broken. However, he did believe that he could become strong enough to be the mental and emotional support that Mayoi needed in a relationship. 

The next morning he texted Mayoi to see if he wanted to go out with him that afternoon. It wasn’t long before he got an excited reply back saying that they could meet at the dorms and walk together. The perks of staying at the dorms even when sleeping over someone else’s room was that Shinobu was able to go back to his own room to shower and get into a new change of clothes before being greeted by Mayoi outside of his dorm. Shinobu greeted him in a chipper manner and instantly took hold of his hand, leading them both outside. They talked about simple casual stuff on their way to the shopping area. 

Shinobu convinced himself he was gonna bring up their relationship level today but he wasn’t sure when or how. It was when a nice cashier lady complimented them on being a cute couple as she handed them the drinks and sweets they ordered that Shinobu decided this might be a good segway. They sat down at the back part of the cafe, it was in the shade away from the windows and far enough away from other customers that the two idols could feel more relaxed. 

“Mayoi-dono.” 

“Hm?”

By now Mayoi knew that when Shinobu just said his name it meant he wanted his full attention because whatever he was going to say was important. It didn’t happen too often since their early dates but Mayoi had picked up on the way Shinobu indirectly said ‘this is important focus on me, please’. It was endearing. 

“So, um, I was just wondering, you know, what you thought of our relationship.” It was such a stupid way of putting it. Shinobu wasn’t really sure what he was trying to ask and so it was all jumbled and strange. 

“Um...I think that I really like you and that I think that you really like me. I know that I like it when you hold my hand and kiss me. I like spending my time with you. I like calling you my boyfriend and I feel warm and tingly when you call me your boyfriend.” His voice was hesitant but certain. He wasn’t sure what Shinobu was asking but he did know how he felt about Shinobu. “I think that I might be falling in love with you but I don’t want to scare you.” as soon as he said his last sentence his face turned red and he looked away, scared to see the revulsion on Shinobu’s face. 

Instead Shinobu was smiling and reached over to hold Mayoi’s hand. When Mayoi tentatively looked back Shinobu’s face was really close and Mayoi closed his eyes just as he felt Shinobu’s lips on his. The kiss was gentle and sweet, reassuring and short. They were still in public and Shinobu pulled back with a light pink dusting. “I’m not scared of you loving me, Mayoi-dono.” he reassured him, this time he looked away, looking down at their joined hands. “I’m scared that I don’t deserve your love. That I’m not good enough yet. I don’t want to accidentally hurt you.”    
  
“Ah! Chief, you could never hurt me! Every time you spend with me is so wonderful and---” He was cut off by Shinobu raising his free hand up to cover Mayoi’s mouth. 

“I don’t want to hurt your feelings or misunderstand things. I really really like you. I’ve never felt romantic love before so I don’t know if I can honestly say that word yet but I do know that I want to spend even more time with you and that I want to support you always an-and that if you ever wanted to th-that,” He was starting to get nervous but he took a deep breathe to steel his nerves. The first step was talking about it. “I think that I’m ready to...have sex, if you are.” his face was red but he had managed to get the words out. Mayoi gaped at him like a fish, his own face growing redder by the second. 

“Ah-ah, I-I, A-Are you sure?” Shinobu nodded. “C-can I have time to process?” 

“Ah! Yes of course! I-I didn’t mean we would do it right now or even today or anything I-I just wanted you to honestly know how I feel. A partnership is based on trust and accepting the good and the bad and I trust you and I hope that you trust me and I want to accept every part of Mayoi-dono and hope that you accept all of me too!” 

It was the closest thing to a declaration of love that Mayoi had ever heard and he couldn’t help but fling his arms around Shinobu making the younger man let out a surprised yelp as the elder cuddled him intensely. “Ahhh, chief really is the best person in the world. I think I really do love you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!  
> It feels good to be writing again. I have a small backlog of fics after going on vacation for a week.  
> I was gonna come back and write something belated for Sora's birthday (and i still might) but after reading the fully translated first part of the main story I felt the need to write more Mayoshino. I really like the idea of Mayoi being the shy nervous one because he has such a poor image of himself and Shinobu being the more assertive party, especially since it seems no one else write them this way lol. 
> 
> I wasn't gonna write them in a sexual scene at first but I decided that this couple deserves some shinobu as a top smut imo lol. So look forward to the second chapter as well as some of the other fics I got in the pipeline.


End file.
